


Сердце как стекло

by Mariyana



Series: Of Heat and Hearts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Comfort, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Worry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyana/pseuds/Mariyana
Summary: На следующий день после того, как закончилась течка Шерлока, поход в аптеку вызывает много эмоций. Шерлок борется с физическими последствиями, а Джон с разбитым сердцем. Поскольку Джон заботится о единственном омеге в своей жизни, он задается вопросом, как долго они могут сохранить эти отношения, и есть ли какие-то вещи, которые должны быть учтены. Возможна ли жизнь без образования уз?





	1. Поддержка во всех проявлениях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart Like Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786486) by [Laiquilasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiquilasse/pseuds/Laiquilasse). 



Джон переоделся в чистую одежду, радуясь, что он принял душ накануне вечером, и сейчас прибирался в гостиной. Это место пахло закончившейся течкой, потом и спермой. Миссис Хадсон хватит удар, когда она вернется из Корнуэлла. Джон убрал с дивана два одеяла и запустил стираться постельное белье.  
Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от того, что предстоит.  
Джон был врачом. Он знал, что беременности Шерлока было, самое большее, 72 часа. Внутри него уже есть нечто, состоящее из восьми клеток.  
Нечто с ДНК Джона.  
О, черт возьми, это было катастрофой.  
Джон услышал, как дверь в комнату Шерлока закрылась, поэтому он рискнул положить голову на сложенные руки.  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя в таком болезненном состоянии.  
Джон поддерживал решение Шерлока прервать беременность… Но он был альфой (который не становился моложе), который провел течку и не образовал связь. Идея остановить природу, приняв таблетки, вызывало отвращение у первобытной части мозга Джона, и он ненавидел себя за это.  
— Пошли, — голос Шерлока заставил его вздрогнуть, задаваясь вопросом, как долго он уже за ним наблюдал.  
— Хорошо, — Джон разгладил рубашку. — Идем.  
Шерлок надел пальто.  
— Тебе не нужно платить.  
— Ты не обязан это делать, — вдруг выпалил Джон.  
Шерлок обернулся.  
— Прости?  
— Если ты не хочешь… Если ты думаешь, что тебе нужно это сделать, потому что я не хочу… — Джон остановился, не зная, как продолжить.  
— Это тебя расстраивает, — заметил Шерлок.  
— Я не знаю, как к этому относиться.  
Шерлок поправил свои манжеты.  
— Джон, я понимаю, что ты обеспокоен необходимостью поиска экстренной контрацепции, не говоря о том, что мы не приняли меры предосторожности заранее.  
— Это была моя ошибка, — быстро ответил Джон.  
— Но я не чувствую себя готовым иметь ребенка и не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь, — Шерлок потер нос. — Понимаю, что ты злишься.  
— Я не злюсь.  
— Тогда расстроен.  
— Я разрываюсь, — пояснил Джон. — Если бы я мог отключить в себе альфу, поверь, я бы это сделал. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным, но в то же время… — Джон шагнул вперед и положил руку на его плечо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, но не думаю, что беременность сделает тебя счастливым.  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Прости.  
— Тебе не нужно извиняться, — глаза Шерлока метнулись к его лицу, Джон заметил в них проблеск страха. Но Джон бы не остановил его. — То, что ты сделал для меня во время течки…  
— Ты знал, что я это сделаю, верно? — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Не знаю. Думаю, что на подсознательном уровне я рассчитывал, что ты захочешь меня, — Шерлок покраснел и остановился. — Жаль, во время течки феромоны не дают возможности делать какие-либо выводы.  
— Ты везде должен применить дедукцию, — вздохнул Джона.  
Они спустились вниз и заперли за собой входную дверь.

*

Фармацевтом, к удивлению Джона, была женщина-омега. Он мог ясно видеть, что она связана, по метке на шее и кольцу на пальце. Для омеги необычно было работать, в первую очередь они должны заботиться о детях. Он задался вопросом — взяла ли она эту работу, чтобы поддерживать других омег, когда они нуждаются в помощи?  
— Простите? — подошел к ней Шерлок.  
Фармацевт — Мойра, судя по ее бейджу — подняла глаза и улыбнулась.  
— Добрый день, сэр. Чем я могу помочь?  
— Мне нужны противозачаточные таблетки, — быстро ответил Шерлок. В аптеке, кроме них троих, никого не было, но он все равно понизил голос.  
Джон хотел, чтобы он так не делал. От этого все выглядит еще хуже.  
— После течки? — спросила Мойра.  
— Да.  
— Когда в первый раз вы были повязаны?  
— Через 12 часов после начала, — лицо Шерлока полыхало огнем, но он отвечал должным образом, и Джон почувствовал гордость.  
— И ваша течка закончилась…?  
— Этим утром.  
Фармацевт кивнула и надела очки.  
— Хорошо, сэр, подождите минуту, — она исчезла в находящемся позади нее помещении.  
— Ты в порядке? — положил Джон руку на его спину.  
— Да. Это выглядит немного навязчиво, — прошептал Шерлок.  
— Ей просто нужно знать, какой препарат тебе дать, все нормально.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, и Джон мягко погладил его спину.  
— Меня тошнит.  
— Вот, что вам нужно, — весело сказала Мойра, возвращаясь к стойке. — Большинство клиентов считают, что лучше принять это сейчас, иначе природа заставит вас передумать, — она дала ему две таблетки. — Хотите воды?  
— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Шерлок.  
Она передала ему пластиковый стаканчик с водой.  
— Есть несколько побочных эффектов, — предупредила его Мойра. — Вы можете чувствовать себя нехорошо в течение нескольких дней, что-то типа гриппа. И ваша следующая течка придет быстрее и, возможно, сильнее.  
Ноздри Шерлока затрепетали.  
— Отлично, — он поднял стакан, проглотил таблетки и запил их водой. — Спасибо за помощь.  
— Без проблем, дорогой, — она обратила свое внимание на Джона. — Теперь присматривай за ним. Через несколько дней ему станет лучше.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон. Наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок пьет эти таблетки, он почувствовал слабость в ногах.  
— И позаботьтесь о себе тоже. Я предполагаю, что это вы…  
Шерлок уже вышел на улицу.  
— Мы не связаны, — быстро ответил Джон.  
— Не важно, дорогой. Я видела, как ты на него смотрел. Иди за ним.  
Джон последовал за Шерлоком, и они вышли на вечернее солнце.  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, и его лицо расслабилось впервые после того, как Джон увидел его спящим этим утром. Джон улыбнулся. Шерлок почувствовал облегчение. Это было важно.  
— Не чувствую тошноты — я голоден, — расправил плечи Шерлок.  
— Китайская еда? — предложил Джон.  
— Полегче с глуконат натрием, мой желудок пуст, — сказал Шерлок. — Хотя звучит хорошо.  
— Я позвоню, — Джон засунул руки в карманы. — Шерлок, ты говорил о том, что… я хотел тебя?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Тебе не нужно было ждать течку, чтобы убедиться в этом, — поднял голову Джон.  
— Но лакмусовой бумажкой было бы то, как ты относишься ко мне во время течки.  
— Большинство из альф согласилось бы с тобой. Шерлок, ты пах… — Джон быстро остановился.  
— Да, но ты мне не просто… помог сексуально. Ты поил меня водой, водил в ванну. Делал счастливым, — Шерлок на мгновение сжал губы. — Это не всегда обычно.  
— У тебя был большой опыт с альфами? — спросил Джон.  
— В юности. Мне было около двадцати. Большинство хотят просто вставить и уйти. Они не… Течка для нас очень эмоциональна. Для омег. Мы не просто пытаемся забеременеть, но и ищем пару. Это биологическое желание. Как будто течка столь же значительна, как и годы ухаживаний. Хорошо это или плохо.  
Джон должен был заставить себя продолжить идти.  
— Так значит… я ухаживал за тобой?  
— Ты дал мне питание, тепло, сделал мне гнездо в моем лого... моей постели… Ты только не показал, что можешь предоставить материальные блага, — подал плечами Шерлок. — Это ухаживание, нравится нам или нет.  
— Мне это не нравится, — тихо сказал Джон.  
— Нет?  
— Нет.  
Они молча шли, приближаясь к квартире.  
— Это было хорошее ухаживание, Джон, — признал Шерлок. — Спасибо.  
— И что… теперь будет? У тебя нет контрацептивов.  
— Я хочу нечто более постоянное, чем таблетки без рецепта, — поморщился Шерлок. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то из нас прошел через… это снова.  
— Кто-нибудь из нас? — выдохнул Джон.  
Шерлок запнулся.  
— Я.  
— Шерлок?  
— Я не могу попросить тебя повторить это снова, когда я принимаю решения, с которыми ты не согласен, — быстро ответил Шерлок. — Я не могу ожидать, что ты будешь там, когда я…  
— А где мне еще быть? — поднял руки Джон.  
— Ты никогда со мной раньше не был, — заметил Шерлок.  
— Я думал, что заставил тебя! Я даже не мечтал, что ты тоже меня хочешь, — Джон прижал пальцы к глазам. — Шерлок, я не злюсь на тебя за то, что прервал беременность. Мне досадно, что мы не поговорили об этом раньше. Я имею в виду…  
— Ты бы не помог мне с течкой, если бы знал, что я не хочу детей? — нахмурился Шерлок.  
— Помог, но удостоверился бы, что у нас есть презервативы.  
Лицо Шерлока расслабилось.  
— Хорошо.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Послушай, пойдем внутрь и успокоимся. Мы можем это сделать… Что бы это ни было… Позволь мне сначала позаботиться о тебе, хорошо? Несколько дней.  
— Ладно, — согласился Шерлок, и они вместе вошли в квартиру.


	2. Простить/забыть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лекарство действует на Шерлока, и они оба испытывают сильное эмоциональное потрясение.

Усталость последних дней все-таки дала о себе знать. Шерлок сел на диван, помешивая лапшу и глядя в одну точку. Джон также не доел свою порцию и отставил тарелку.  
— Больше не хочу, — Шерлок положил тарелку на кофейный столик. — Я должен поесть, но…  
— Она сказала, что ты будешь болеть, — мягко сказал Джон. «И это твоя ошибка», — добавил он мысленно, ненавидя себя за это. — Ты можешь поесть в другое время.  
— М-м, — Шерлок подтянул колени к груди.  
Джон закусил губу.  
— Болит живот?  
— Немного.  
Джон глубоко вдохнул. Теперь он знал, что запах свежих яблок принадлежал комку клеток, который поселился в утробе Шерлока. Но это больше не его проблема.  
Неожиданно Джона прошиб холодный пот, и он ухватился рукой за диван. Джон отвернулся от Шерлока, пытаясь нормально вздохнуть. Он исчез. Наш ребенок ушел. Он уже не родится. Не будет расти. Развиваться. В голове Джона возникло множество ужасных мыслей. Он хотел себя встряхнуть, чтобы напомнить своей внутреннему альфе, что ребенка никогда не было — едва ли просто зигота — и что Шерлок имеет права сделать выбор, Джон был, был. Он просто был…  
Джон встал, неся тарелки, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Ему захотелось их бросить, повернуться к Шерлоку и начать вдыхать его запах, потому что омега, несомненно, сейчас будет испытывать скорбь… Будет ли?  
Шерлок поморщился и поднялся.  
— Мне кажется, я должен лечь спать. Чувству… — он сглотнул. — чувствую себя неважно.  
Джон попытался сделать бесстрастное лицо.  
— Тебе что-то нужно?  
— Воды.  
Джон налил стакан и последовал за Шерлоком в его комнату. Кровать была чистой, все следы течки исчезли после уборки. Шерлок снял халат и забрался под одеяло, выглядя больным и бледным.  
— Вот, — он поставил стакан на прикроватный столик. — Не буду закрывать дверь, на случай…  
— Ты больше не чувствуешь запаха, — прервал его Шерлок. — Да?  
Джон покачал головой. Он не мог говорить.  
Лицо Шерлока на секунду исказилось, прежде чем он смог восстановить над собой контроль  
— Я так и думал. Кажется, я испытываю… какую-то форму траура. Хотя и разбавленную облегчением. Это… странно.  
Джон медленно выдохнул.  
— Шерлок, все нормально. Ты чувствуешь замешательство. Жаль, что…  
— Ты расстроен, — тихо ответил Шерлок. — Я знал это.  
— Моя альфа расстроена, — попытался объяснить Джон. — Она думает, что его ребенок умер!  
Шерлок уставился на него, и его светло-голубые глаза начали все больше блестеть с каждой секундой. — Джон…  
Джон закрыл лицо рукой.  
— Боже, почему мы должны проходит через это?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Не знаю…  
— Я имею в виду, что знаю, почему ты так поступил. Мы даже не связаны, и ты никогда не сможешь заботиться о ребенке, давай будем честными. Ты можешь оставить его на месте преступления или в магазине, — Джон говорил слишком быстро, слишком эмоционально, слишком много. — Мы разделили течку, и это звучит романтично, но мне нравилось быть с тобой, и я бы остался с тобой снова, и я чувствую, что моя альфа, внутри, думает о тебе как о моем омеге, хотя ты и не…  
— Замолчи! — Шерлок обхватил руками живот. — Заткнись, Джон. Меня и так разрывает на части скорбью и облегчением. И то, что ты меня трахал и испытываешь сейчас вину, мне совершенно не помогает!  
Джон уставился на него.  
— Тебе действительно не все равно?  
— Я просто хочу пройти через это и вернуться к нормальной жизни, — Шерлок примял свою подушку. — Это не было частью плана.  
— А каков был твой план, Шерлок Холмс? — взорвался Джон. — Ожидать, что во время течки я буду тебя игнорировать? Что между нами будет какой-то барьер? Боже, ты хоть себя слышишь в половине случаев?  
— Я не сожалею о том, что у нас был секс, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
— Что тогда?  
Он перевернулся под одеялом.  
— Мне жаль, что, избегая беременности, я вбил клин между нами, который никогда не пропадет. Если мы разделим еще одну течку, если мы останемся друзьями, если сбудется то, чего хотят наши альфа- и омега-сущности, и мы создадим узы — это все равно произойдет. Всегда наступит момент, когда я повредил нам обоим, — он отвернулся. — И ничто никогда не изменит этого. Ты никогда не забудешь, что я отобрал у тебя шанс стать отцом, потому что не хотел этого ребенка. Ты мог бы меня простить. Но никогда не забудешь.  
Джон смотрел на него и не мог вымолвить и слова. Он покачал головой.  
— … нет.  
— Нет… ты меня не простишь? — тихо спросил Шерлок.  
Джон болезненно сглотнул.  
— Я не прощу тебя, потому что мне нечего прощать. Ты должен думать о себе, Шерлок. Я понимаю. Это не останавливает мою боль. Но так было правильно для тебя. Все в порядке…  
Шерлок начал плакать, его плечи затряслись под одеялом.  
— Все в порядке, — снова прошептал Джон. И снова. И снова. Он лег сзади Шерлока и крепко его обнял. Джон мягко баюкал усталого, испуганного омегу в своих руках, позволяя ему плакать и скорбеть. Они оба искали утешения в запахе и прикосновениях. И как только взошла луна, они оба провалились в тревожный сон.


	3. Наслаждаясь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок болеет. Присутствие Джон его утешает. Они постепенно сближаются.

Шерлок проснулся от тошноты около семи часов утра и побежал в ванную. Джон последовал за ним, садясь на корзину для грязного белья и потирая его спину. Ни один из них ничего не сказал, и эпизод прошел довольно быстро. Джон налил воды и смыл унитаз, в то время как Шерлок почистил зубы и вернулся в постель.  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Джон, поправляя одеяло. — Чай? Тост?  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы… ты был рядом. Если не возражаешь. Твое… присутствие альфы действует как болеутоляющее.  
Джона не нужно было просить дважды, он забрался на кровать и обнял Шерлока.  
— Так хорошо?  
— Да, — кивнул Шерлок и слегка замялся. Он вытащил руку из-под одеяла.  
Джон подождал, когда тот затихнет, а потом осторожно к ней прикоснулся. Шерлок не отшатнулся. Тогда Джон повторил свое действие, поглаживая тонкую кисть кончиками пальцев.  
Это были нежные, ласковые прикосновения, полные сочувствия. То, что сейчас Джон мог дать и получить взамен. Шерлок медленно выдохнул, откидываясь назад и поворачивая голову в сторону. Тихая просьба.  
Джон наклонился ближе, не сводя руку с предплечья Шерлока, и провел носом по его челюсти до плеча, вдыхая запах.  
— Это…  
— Мне приятно, — прервал его Шерлок. — Помогает.  
Джон продолжил. Он медленно вдыхал запах кожи Шерлока, смакуя сохранившиеся ноты удивления и беспокойства. Когда еще это может произойти, в конце концов? Он поднял руку и откинул одеяло, наклоняясь ближе и обнюхивая Шерлока сзади уха.  
Шерлок тихо вздохнул, его глаза расширились от таких действий. Джон начал ощущать нечто более глубокое, чем принятие. Примирение.   
— Шерлок, — выдохнул он над ухом, отчего Шерлок вздрогнул. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
— Нет, — мгновенно прошептал Шерлок. — Нет, пожалуйста, — он неудобно повернул голову, чтобы еще больше открыть шею.  
— Не причиняя себе вреда, — Джон пропустил через пальцы кудри Шерлока. — Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился.  
Шерлок кивнул и еще больше скинул одеяло, обнажая верхнюю часть тела, одетую в мягкую майку.  
— Это успокаивает.  
— Неужели ты существуешь на самом деле? — он покачал головой, снова поглаживая руку Шерлока. — Ты… и без пары…  
— Потому что я сам делаю выбор, — Шерлок перевернулся на спину, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. — Мы все здесь… из-за нашего собственного выбора.  
— Не всегда, — заметил Джон, думая о различных попытках похищения людей.  
Шерлок окунулся в свои мысли.  
— Верно, — Шерлок придвинулся ближе. — Мы можем продолжить?  
Джон кивнул и вернулся к обнюхиванию Шерлока, наслаждаясь их близостью и благодаря одеяло, которое скрывало выпуклость в паху.  
— Э-э, — он слегка пошевелился, и его твердый член уткнулся в бедро. Хотя никто из них не упомянул об этом, Шерлок только больше повернул голову, а Джон прикоснулся губами к его горлу.  
— Ох, — тихо простонал Шерлок, когда Джон целовал его шею. Запах усиливался, напоминая торт, ваниль, корицу…  
— Нет, — Джон откинулся на свои локти, — Шерлок, мне придется остановиться.  
— У тебя стоит, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Довольно трудно сейчас это отрицать, — покраснел Джон. — Прости.  
— Простить? — нахмурился Шерлок. — Почему ты…?  
— Тебе этого не надо, ты просто хотел, чтобы я тебя утешил.  
— Я почти уверен, что в некоторых случаях секс может быть классифицирован как утешение, — пожал плечами Шерлок.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Шерлок, мы не можем… Ты в середине…  
— Тогда тебе не нужно в меня проникать, — запросто ответил Шерлок.  
Джон хотел рассмеяться.  
— Как ты можешь об этом сейчас говорить?  
— Потому что мое тело хочет тебя, и крайне несправедливо это отрицать, — надулся Шерлок.  
И тогда Джон наклонился к нему и, проникнув в его рот, начал глубоко целовать. Шерлок полностью стянул с себя одеяло, и теперь между ними не было ничего, кроме тонких брюк. Джон застонал, усаживаясь на Шерлока сверху.  
Шерлок ахнул, когда Джон начал покачивать бедрами. Руки взлетели на его плечи и притянули еще ближе.  
— Джон.  
Джон повторил действие, но этого было недостаточно. Тогда он стянул белье Шерлока до колен. Джон чувствовал себя подростком, которому был предоставлен шанс, и он не мог его упустить.  
— Что мы…  
— Прекрати задавать вопросы, ты меня отвлекаешь, — Шерлок потянулся к его члену и крепко сжал.  
Бедра Джона дернулись вперед, и он, не контролируя себя, застонал.  
— Чтоб меня!  
— В другой раз, — сказал Шерлок и погладил обе эрекции вместе.  
Джон опустился на него, чувствуя мягкость кожи Шерлока и его запах. У него стала выделяться смазка, но не как во время течки. Джон провел рукой по Шерлоку и дотронулся пальцами до его входа, ощущая текущую смазку.  
Шерлок покраснел.  
— Это… — он не закончил предложение, потому что Джон потянулся и влажной ладонью обхватил оба члена.  
Шерлок издал какой-то хныкающий звук, его голова запрокинулась.  
Джон крепко сжал руку и начал целовать и облизывать горло Шерлока, отчего тот мягко вскрикивал. Через некоторое время Шерлок напрягся под ним и задрожал.  
— Джон. Джон, я…  
— Не сопротивляйся, — выдохнул в его шею Джон. — Ты можешь кончить. Я хочу, чтобы ты, мой омега… кончил для меня.  
Шерлок дернулся один раз, второй, а потом излился с громким стоном. Джон быстрее задвигал рукой, чтобы достичь оргазма, и обильно кончил на его живот — словно он не заполнял Шерлока три дня подряд.  
Джон повернул его набок и обнял сзади.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Спасибо.  
— Ты не должен меня благодарить.  
Шерлок взял его руку.  
— Я не думаю, что ты будешь каждый раз потакать моим желаниям.  
— Потакать? — фыркнул Джон.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Неправильно, что мне нравится думать, что ты так поступил не только из-за меня?  
— Ни в малейшей степени, — Джон поцеловал его в затылок. Некоторое время они лежали молча, явно думая об одном и том же. Джон начал первым. — Мы продолжим это делать?  
Шерлок провел пальцем по костяшкам Джон  
— Я не против.  
— Но ты хочешь?  
— А есть разница?  
— Я чертовски на это надеюсь, — сказал Джон на ухо.  
— Хорошо, я согласен. Хочу продолжить… то, что мы делаем. Но с некоторыми условиями.  
— Какими?  
— Ты не создашь со мной связь.  
— Так и думал, что это скажешь, — Джон поцеловал его в щеку. — Что-нибудь еще?  
— Это не будет мешать делам.  
— Ничего не могу обещать.  
— И, — закатил глаза Шерлок. — Ты будешь относиться ко мне, как и всегда. Как к равному. Не как к твоему омеге, собственности. Не хочу, чтобы в этом плане что-то менялось.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо. Но и у меня есть условие.  
— Полагаю, это справедливо, — кивнул Шерлок.  
Джон наклонился и отвел прядь волос от его лица. Его прекрасного лица.  
— Ты позволишь мне влюбиться в тебя, — глаза Шерлока широко распахнулись. — Если любить означает, что ты падаешь, то сказал бы, что я сейчас нахожусь на краю обрыва. И я не хочу, чтобы ты мешал мне упасть. Хорошо?  
Шерлок смотрел на него, как будто никогда раньше не видел.  
— Да, это звучит… я согласен.  
— Замечательно, — Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. — Тогда я приготовлю тебе ванну.


	4. Мне повезло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок начинает открываться Джон и рассказывает ему о своем первом разе.

— Мне было почти восемнадцать, когда оказалось, что я омега, — начал свою историю Шерлок, положив голову на плечо Джона.  
Они были в гостиной, краем глаза смотря телевизор. Уличные фонари оранжево светились сквозь занавески.  
— Это поздно, — брови Джона приподнялись. Омеги обычно созревали к тринадцати годам или около того. Альфы проявляли свою гендерную принадлежность позднее, а беты никогда.  
— Родители думали, что я буду бетой. Но как пара альфа и омега… Они наверняка надеялись, что я буду одним из них.  
— И они дождались.  
— Да, в конце концов, — Шерлок слегка улыбнулся. — Повезло, что это случилось до того, как я попал в универ.  
Рот Джона скривился при мысли о Шерлоке, у которого могла начаться первая течка в университете, полном не контролирующих себя альфа- и бета-студентов.  
— Было страшно?  
— Я не понимал, что происходит, — ответил Шерлок. — Я давно смирился с тем, что я бета, и был доволен этим. Бетам не нужно иметь детей, у них нет альфа-побуждений, которые необходимо контролировать. На самом деле это был лучший вариант из трех. Я часто высмеивал Майкрофта за то, что он альфа. Казалось, притяжение — этот альфа-омега вздор — ниже меня. Думаю, я рисовал самую радужную картинку.  
Джон погладил руку Шерлока.  
— К нам в класс пришел один парень. Альфа, — Шерлок печально улыбнулся. — Я не понимал, что значит кого-то хотеть до того, как увидел его. Впервые в жизни я расстроился, что я был бетой, так как у него могла быть любая омега, но не я, который не смог бы с ним создать узы. Он не казался типичным альфой — все эти мускулы — он был выше меня и выглядел как танцор.  
— Ты заставляешь меня ревновать, — вздохнул Джон.  
— Прости, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Я был им одержим все рождественские праздники, и когда мы вернулись в школу, он был там, все такой же до боли великолепный. В расстройстве я сидел за своим столом, ощущая жар по всему телу, и учитель заметил это и отправил меня домой со справкой.  
— А, — понял Джон.  
— Да. Я вернулся домой, чувствуя себя ужасно. Принял жаропонижающее, но это не помогло. Я начал задаваться вопросом серьезно ли я заболел, и написал отцу, чтобы он вернулся домой. Ему всегда было легче уйти с работы, чем маме.  
— Твой отец… — Джон старался не напрячься от тревоги.  
— Он пришел и отыскал меня в гостиной, свернувшимся под одеялами. Он вдохнул воздух и неожиданно закрыл рот и нос рукой. Его глаза потемнели, и меня это напугало. Я ему доверял — любил его — и он внезапно оказался для меня угрозой. Я был благодарен ему за его силу духа. Он смог уйти.  
Джон ничего не ответил. Он слышал об этом время от времени. Семьи, которые не смогли подготовиться к течке молодой омеги, и… происходило это. Взрослые, как правило, могли себя контролировать, но вот братья и сестры… Семью обвиняли в пренебрежении ситуацией, и у них отбирали бедных омег.  
Шерлок продолжил.  
— Он вышел в коридор и крикнул: «Я скажу матери. И позвоню Майкрофту. Увидимся через несколько дней!» и захлопнул дверь. Я видел, как он сел в машину и несколько минут тер лицо, прежде чем поднять трубку. Тогда я и понял.  
— Ты расстроился?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Нет, мой отец не причинил мне вреда, хотя я и запер за ним дверь. Глупо, учитывая тот факт, что у него есть ключ, но от этого я почувствовал себя в безопасности. И ко мне пришла мама. И хотя я не был бетой, я понял, что они не могут делать то, что я могу. Я был особенным, у меня могли бы быть дети. Я пошел в свою комнату и разделся.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Твоя мама была довольна?  
— Взволнована. Она пришла домой с коробкой… вещей… но я был слишком смущен даже думать об их использовании. Я извивался на кровати, истекающий смазкой, и  
— Прекрати рассказывать об этом так сексуально! — поморщился Джон.  
— Это просто история, Джон. Шел второй день, и я чувствовал себя полуживым. Мама приносила мне воду и пыталась заставить меня помыться, но я чувствовал ее запах все яснее — она была связана — и я ревновал, что у нее есть пара, неважно, кто это был. И вот на второй день, когда мое сознание прояснилось, я отправил e-mail.  
Джон посмотрел на него.  
— Ты не…  
— Да, я отправил ему сообщение. Альфе, которого я хотел. Я сказал, что у меня течка и хочу быть сейчас с ним. Написал ему свой адрес и указания, как пробраться к моему окну.  
Джон не знал, что сказать.  
— Это…  
— Знаю. Это было невероятно глупо — он мог сделать со мной что угодно. А я только знал его имя, потому что нашел его школьную фотографию в базе данных. Виктор.  
— Хорошее имя, — вздохнул Джон, ненавидя этого парня из прошлого. Первый альфа Шерлока. Джон захотел укусить Шерлока сейчас же, хотя укус вне течки был всего лишь укусом. Но он был взят другим альфой, и это не нравилось Джону.  
— Я не говорил маме, потому что она бы запретила и попыталась остановить. Только открыл окно, чтобы запах моих феромонов можно было почувствовать снаружи, и начал ждать.  
— Он пришел?  
— Да. Около семи вечера он постучал в окно, выглядя потрясенным от состояния комнаты. К тому времени я был уже в отчаянии и прибегнул к помощи игрушек. Он застал меня в довольно компрометирующей позе. «Думал, что это шутка», — сказал он, выглядя и возбужденным, и испуганным. — «Твое сообщение было немного…». Мне было все равно, что он хотел сказать, я чувствовал этого альфу, дрожал от необходимости его потрогать и практически втащил в свою комнату.  
Джон пошевелился, несмотря на ревность чувствуя возбуждение. Глубокий голос Шерлока, описывающий, что с ним случилось…  
— Он быстро снял с себя одежду и посмотрел на постель, но она была в полном беспорядке, — продолжил Шерлок. — Тогда я просто облокотился о кушетку и раздвинул ноги. Чувство собственного достоинства давно исчезло. Я просто хотел, чтобы член, любой член, узел… Я не понимал, как омеги проходят через эту огненную потребность, и это было ужасно. «Почему ты еще не внутри меня?» — огрызнулся я. Он был так медлителен. «Я здесь, здесь», — ответил он, наконец раздевшись и коснувшись моей спины. Никто до этого момента меня так не касался. Как будто я был чем-то драгоценным. Я мог бы посмаковать этот момент, но мне хотелось большего. «Просто вставь мне», — сказал я. Он разорвал презерватив и раскатал по члену, и мне казалось это глупой задержкой, хотя позже я ее оценил. «Трахни меня уже!» — крикнул я. И он сразу же так и сделал, и это было самое лучшее, что я чувствовал в своей жизни.  
Джон определенно был тверд, воображая, как Шерлок теряет невинность. С откинутой назад головой, взятый сзади, дрожащий от удовольствия.  
— Это не было романтично. Он остановился лишь на мгновение, а потом начал трахать меня. Мы потеряли контроль, пытаясь достигнуть освобождения, оргазма и вязки. Он не попадал в простату, видимо из-за неопытности, но мне было все равно. Я уже кончал, прося узел, который, я уже чувствовал, раздувался и проталкивался в мой вход.  
Джон закусил губу, скрестив ноги. Его член пульсировал.  
— Это закончилось быстро. Меньше гребанных трех минут. Боль и удовольствие были настолько неожиданными. Никогда не думал, что омеги наслаждаются своими течками. И теперь… Я понял, чего мне не хватало. Был возмущен, что мне пришлось ждать так долго.  
Джон сорвался и толкнул Шерлока на кровать, ощущая, что он такой же твердый.  
— Тебе повезло, что он не создал связь.  
— Он был помолвлен. На подсознательном уровне он был верен своей омеге, по крайне мере в создании уз, – Шерлок ахнул, когда Джон поцеловал его в шею.  
— Было тяжело?  
— Нет, все нормально. Он подошел ко мне за несколько месяцев до того, как мы поступили в университет, и… — Шерлок набросился на его член. — Теперь он связан. И хотя мне нравилось его внимание… — он вздрогнул. — Я не хотел быть его парой.  
— Какое облегчение, — пробормотал Джон. — Я ревную.  
— В шторм любая гавань хороша.  
— Как и любой член в течку?  
— Более или менее… — Шерлок закинул ногу на бедро Джона. — Или вне течки.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал Джон, притягивая его к себе за задницу. — И Шерлок?  
— М-м?  
— Спасибо, что доверил мне эту историю, — улыбнулся Джон. — Знаю, что многие омеги в не всегда имеют хороший первый раз.  
— Нет, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Обычно. По прошествии времени могу сказать, что мне повезло.  
— Говоря о том, чтобы стать счастливым, — Джон провел Шерлока по груди.  
— Действительно, — Шерлок растекся по дивану. — Сейчас я весьма счастлив.


	5. Незаклейменный

Болезнь Шерлока прошла на следующий день, и все стало практически нормальным. Или как это бывает, когда двое соседей провели вместе течку и продолжат это делать в дальнейшем. Джон не был уверен, кем они друг другу приходились, похоже нельзя найти правильное слово для их отношений. Больше, чем друзья, конечно. «Бойфренды» — так называли себя беты, но не пары альфа-омега. Были те, кто проводил вместе одну ночь, или одной течку, или кто занимались сексом, но не встречались. Свидания для бет. Альфы ухаживают за омегой, а затем делает метку. И Шерлок дал понять, что это последнее, чего он хотел.  
«Возможно», — думал Джон, пока они ехали в черном такси на место преступления. — «Для этого нет названия». И, может быть, все было в порядке.  
Грег Лестрейд, конечно же, заметил, что Шерлок был пропитан запахом Джона и наоборот. Как и полицейские вокруг. Они также заметили, что Шерлок не был связан.  
— И… что же? — огрызнулся Грег, когда они были вне зоны слышимости. — Ты просто оставил его?  
Альфа в Джоне ощетинилась.  
— Это немного не твое дело.  
— Шерлок, конечно, может не обращать внимания, но в конце концов! Он все еще омега, и ты не можешь просто играть его эмоциональным состоянием.  
Джон обнажил зубы.  
— В таком случае он играет моим. Это он попросил меня не ставить метку.  
Грег отступил назад, принимая доминирование Джона.  
— Попросил?  
— Да, — расслабился Джон, положив руки в карманы. — Я мог бы, но он не захотел. И я не стал этого делать.  
— Он сказал так во время течки?  
— Нет, раньше, — пожал плечами Джон. — До того, как… все началось. Он ясно дал понять, что не хочет этого. Конечно, во время течки он продолжал обнажать шею.  
Грег сглотнул и отпрянул.  
— Ох, постарайся контролировать себя, — вздохнул Джон. — Он просто был опьянен течкой. Нельзя было этим воспользоваться.  
— Благородно, — удивился Грег. — Не пойми меня неправильно, Джон. Но ты и… Шерлок… Мы все думали, что вы на следующий же день создадите узы и будете ждать ребенка.  
Джона внезапно затошнило.  
— Нет, без связи. Без детей.  
Что-то в тоне Джона подтолкнуло Грега подойти к нему.  
— Джон? Что происходит?  
— Ничего… — Джон повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Грег схватил его за руку.  
— Что не так? Я что-то не то сказал?  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Джон. — Шерлок выпил таблетку, вот и все. Несколько дней он болел, поэтому мы не отвечали на звонки. У него была температура, и он не вставал с постели, — Джон сейчас говорил, чтобы скрыть тошноту.  
Грег выглядел отвратительно сочувствующим.  
— А, ясно.  
— Все нормально, — пожал плечами Джон. — Это его выбор. Я просто… Знаешь, если бы я их носил…  
— Ты не знаешь, что бы ты делал, — ответил Грег. — У Шерлока много достоинств, но он явно не создан быть родителем. Я не представляю его с ребенком. Или меняющим подгузники.  
— Нет, — засмеялся Джон. — Я тоже не могу.  
— Значит это к лучшему, да?  
— Возможно, — согласился Джон. — Но это так сложно. Знаешь, в моей голове было ощущение, как будто я остался один.  
— Это потому что ты почувствовал изменение в Шерлоке. Это был не ребенок.  
— Что?  
Грег сложил руки на груди.  
— Ты не можешь почувствовать несколько клеток в его животе. Ты просто ощутил изменения в своей паре — прости, в теле омеги. Просто прекратилось изменение в его организме.   
Джон моргнул, слова Грега его утешили.  
— Это… с научной точки зрения?  
— Не знаю, приятель, я не омеголог, — пожал плечами Грег. — Но так говорят омеги, и это имеет смысл.  
— Вероятно, — заметно расслабился Джон. — Знаешь, это помогает.  
— Тогда моя задача выполнена, — улыбнулся Грег. — Послушай, я знаю, что вы не связаны и не планируете, но просто держи ухо востро? — он кивнул на Шерлока, который опять сцепился с Андерсеном. — Он пахнет чем-то невостребованным, как оставленное лакомство.  
Они наблюдали, как Андерсон сделал шаг вперед. Шерлок отступил с дороги, а затем направился в их сторону.  
— Он должен был ударить его, — удивился Джон.  
— Наверно, не хотел закатывать сцену.  
— Не похоже на него. Все нормально? — спросил Джон, когда Шерлок подошел.  
— Держи свою команду под контролем, Лейстрейд, — отрезал Шерлок в ответ.  
— Эй, это не моя вина, — поднял вверх руки Грег. — Это ты тут ходишь, пахнущий…  
— Как что? — скривился Шерлок. — Я не несу ответственность за свою биологию, Лейстрейд. Твои подчиненные должны это знать. И я бы хотел попросить, чтобы ты донес до их сведения, что комментирование чьего-то статуса находится не в их компетенции.  
— Я сделаю рассылку, — закатил глаза Грег. — Ты что-нибудь нашел?  
— Только то, что это человек любит собирать и разводить редких бабочек. Я бы посмотрел его коллекцию, может ядовита какая-нибудь куколка. Вероятно, их неправильно маркировали, — Шерлок закрыл лупу.  
— Хорошо, — Грег даже не удосужился попросить объяснения. — Я возьму это в лабораторию.  
Шерлок не потрудился ответить, он выглядел измученным.  
— Шерлок, ты в порядке? — спросил Джон, положив ему на плечо руку.  
— Просто устал, — Шерлок ответил на прикосновение, и на мгновение Джон решил, что он хочет обняться на виду всей полиции. Но нет. Он только облокотился.  
— Такие вещи могут тебя вырубить, — сочувственно сказал Грег, но потом его рот захлопнулся в ужасе  
Шерлок поднял глаза.  
— Что может?  
— Я просто имел в виду после течки, — ответил Грег небрежно.  
Джон никогда сильнее хотел провалиться под землю.  
Шерлок бросил на Джона ядовитый взгляд.  
— О чем вы разговаривали?  
— Шерлок…  
— Ты обсуждал с ним то, что мы делали?  
— Нет! Я… не рассказывал, — попытался объяснить Джон.  
— Но ты обсуждал меня с Лестрейдом?  
— Шерлок…  
— Джон, омеги ежедневно подвергаются нападкам за то, что я сделал, — прошипел Шерлок, наклонившись и выглядя ужасно. — Как ты думаешь, это было легко? Думаешь, я буду рассказывать об этом? Я сказал только тебе, потому что ты был причастен.  
Джон тоже понизил голос.  
— Я не сказал ему преднамеренно, и Грег не собирается бегать и всем рассказывать…  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что тебя не услышали? — возразил Шерлок.  
— Ну, я…  
— Ты не знаешь!  
— Шерлок, — попытался достучаться до него Джон, понимая, что копает себе могилу, но не может это остановить. — Никто ничего не слышал, и даже если слышали, это не их дело!  
— Тогда почему ты рассказал об этом Лестрейду? — глаза Шерлока засияли, и Джон понял, что попался.  
— Шерлок… — Джон попытался обнять его, но Шерлок отбросил его руки.  
— Нет.  
— Но мне жаль…  
— Нет! — Шерлок сложил руки.  
Теперь люди смотрели на них. Крик омеги «Нет» заставлял каждую альфу защитить омегу.  
Джон знал, что сейчас находится на ужасно тонком льду.  
— Хорошо.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
Грег прочистил горло.  
— Это все, Шерлок, или…?  
— Все, — Шерлок смотрел на Джона.  
— Ладно, — Грег сделал паузу, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал и ушел.  
Джон неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Шерлок, извини, я не думал…  
— Ты не думал, потому что не понимаешь, — ответил Шерлок. Он не казался расстроенным, только опустошенным. — Ты не понимаешь, потому что тебе никогда не приходилось это делать. Ты альфа. Вы всегда будете на вершине. Это мир, которым управляют альфы, а омеги всего лишь сладкие тела.  
— Я так не думаю, — сказал Джон.  
— Но многие думают.Если я выйду из квартиры перед течкой, меня будут лапать альфы, свистеть и улюлюкать из автомобилей. Постоянно.  
— Это…  
— И альфы говорят, чтобы мы воспринимали это как комплимент, улыбались и наслаждались этим, — горько признал Шерлок. И хотя у нас есть репродуктивные права на бумаге, но знаете сколько омег скорее родит нежелательного ребенка, чем рискнут заразиться при экстренном аборте?  
— Нет.  
— Нет, потому что это всего лишь глупая омега, которая не знает, как ей будет лучше, — продолжил Шерлок. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты понял, насколько необычно в моем возрасте быть не связанным. Ты можешь понять?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Прости.  
Шерлок вздохнул, положив руки в карманы.  
— Я знаю.  
— Домой?  
— Пойдем.


	6. Дышать как утопающий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они беседуют, и Джон находит решение проблемы

Когда они вернулись домой, то они не поцеловались и не обнялись. Шерлок сидел за столом в гостиной, Джон — в своем кресле, печатая новый пост. Он же извинился. Что еще нужно Шерлоку? Джон не мог изменить прошлое. И Грег никому не расскажет о теме их разговора.  
«Хотя Шерлок думал, что ты никому не проболтаешься».  
Джон вздрогнул от чувства вины.  
Шерлок перевернул страницу в книге и сделал заметку.  
Джон прочистил горло.  
— Ты… думаешь…  
— В пятницу я иду к врачу, мне введут контрацептивный имплантат, — прервал его Шерлок. — Спасибо за заботу.  
Джон поморщился.  
— Хорошо.  
— Да, — согласился Шерлок. — Не дай бог, я сделаю что-то еще, что тебе не нравится.  
Джон закрыл крышку ноутбука.  
— Ты никогда раньше не беспокоился, если мне что-то не нравилось. Я думал, что ты делаешь это специально.  
Шерлок смутился.  
— Я никогда… не делал так специально. Ну… — он лизнул палец и перевернул страницу. — Может быть, изредка.  
На лице Джона промелькнула улыбка.  
— Я так и знал.  
— Тебе нравилось внимание, — наконец взглянул на него Шерлок. — Когда ты впервые здесь появился и начал дышать как утопающий, я думал, что ты будешь похож на всех остальных. Майкрофт предупредил меня насчет тебя. «Альфа-сосед — это плохо кончится», — предупредил он меня.  
— Что ж, он был прав, — пробормотал Джон.  
— М-м, — Шерлок улыбнулся уголками губ. — Но когда ты застрелил того таксиста ради меня… Ты никогда больше не обращался со мной, как с омегой. Природа должна была заставить тебя повязать меня. Но ты этого не сделал. Когда я отметил свою течку в календаре, ты просто ушел, — Шерлок повернулся на своем стуле. — По всей квартире чувствовался твой запах, но тебя не было рядом. Я…  
— Был благодарен?  
— Нет, в ярости, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Мне нужен был альфа, который жил со мной, но исчез. Это было самая худшая течка. Я не мог отвлечься от твоего запаха. Когда все закончилось, ты вернулся… Я был так зол на тебя, что не мог разговаривать.  
Джон уставился на него.  
— Я просто думал…  
— Да, проблема игнорирования заключается в том, что к нему привыкаешь, если человек регулярно с тобой не разговаривает в течение несколько часов или даже дней.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— А последняя течка? Эксперимент?  
— Нет, — Шерлок переплел свои пальцы. — Я думал, что ты оставил меня, потому что не был заинтересован. Я решил, что твое отвращение пересилит желание спариваться, если ты останешься.  
— Отвращение? — почти вскрикнул Джон. — Ты шутишь?  
— Это то, во что я верил, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Но когда ты показал мне свою… привязанность во время и после… процесса, я изменил свое мнение…  
— И правильно, — ответил Джон. — Я имею в виду то, что сказал после течки.  
— Что ты мог бы полюбить меня?  
— Однажды да, — Джон встал. — И я бы хотел знать, если бы ты этого не захотел.  
— Однажды?  
— Сейчас я не могу ничего сказать, все слишком сложно, — честно ответил Джон. — Не думаю, что справедливо говорить об этом в такое время.  
Шерлок покраснел.  
— Понимаешь, что меня всегда беспокоило в вопросах любви и чувств? Если чувства — это химическая реакция, то любовь — это галлюцинация, фантазия. И когда я слышу, что незнакомцы после течки заявляют, что влюблены, — он посмотрел на свои руки, потом осторожно коснулся своей шеи. — Это похоже на проклятие. Которое заставляет испытывать чувства.  
— Я могу понять, что ты чувствуешь, — Джон опустился на колени и взял Шерлока за руки. — Это нелегко для омеги, я знаю. Иногда кажется, что твой ум заставляет полюбить альфу, чтобы справиться со стрессом, связанным с образованием уз. Это… как ложка сахара.  
— И все же беты утверждают, что они влюбились, — заметил Шерлок. — Они продолжают встречаться и жениться.  
— Да, так и есть. Но и что с того? Ты думаешь, что их любовь не настоящая? — Джон погладил ладонь Шерлока большим пальцем.  
— Думаю, что это более реально, чем я мог ожидать, — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
Джон потянулся и погладил Шерлока по щеке.  
— Если ты готов дать этому шанс.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Возможно, в этом что-то есть.  
Джон опустил руку  
— Ты еще хочешь быть бетой?  
— Почти каждый месяц.  
Джон поцеловал Шерлока в уголок губ.  
— Хотел бы я знать, как сделать тебя счастливым.  
Шерлок удивленно на него посмотрел.  
— Ты делаешь.  
— Я имею в виду навсегда.  
— Никто навсегда не бывает счастлив, Джон.  
— Я мог бы попробовать, — вздохнул Джон. Он посмотрел на серьезное лицо Шерлока.  
— Я тебе верю, — кивнул Шерлок. Он откинулся на спинку стула. — Но не думаю, что ты останешься со мной, если мы никогда не… Я не могу позволить оставить мне метку, Джон.  
— Все в порядке, ты уже говорил.  
— И я не передумаю.  
— Знаю, — Джон нахмурился, а затем неожиданно встрепенулся. — Может взять пример с бет? И жениться без уз.  
— Звучит радикально.  
— Да, выглядит странно, — пожал плечами Джон. — Но это может быть вариантом для тебя. В будущем.  
Шерлок улыбнулся — Джон все еще стоял на коленях.  
— Лучше бы этому не быть предложением, Джон.  
— Ох, нет.  
— Ха, но спасибо за идею, — Шерлок взял ноутбук. — Это может немного смягчить удар для моих родителей.  
— Я сделаю чай? — Шерлок точно не прыгал в его объятия, но они хотя бы разговаривали.  
— Хорошая идея. А потом ляжем спать.  
— И мы можем…  
— Если хочешь.  
— Очевидно!  
— Очевидно.


	7. Сломанный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок боится, что он сломан. Джон все равно его хочет .

Фармацевт предупредила их, что цикл Шерлока будет нарушен, поэтому никто из них не беспокоился, когда прошло четыре недели и не было никаких признаков того, что Шерлок готов спариваться.  
— Никаких изменений, — пробормотал Шерлок, когда началась пятая неделя.  
— Она придет, просто подожди, — Джон поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Я надеялся, что твое присутствие… будет стимулировать мое тело, — вздохнул Шерлок. Он рассеянно потирал левое плечо.  
— Не царапай, — мягко посоветовал Джон.  
Шерлок опустил руку. Рана от противозачаточного имплантата все еще заживала.  
— Но ничего не помогает.  
— У тебя скачут гормоны, — щелкнул чайником Джон. — Просто не думай об этом. Чем больше беспокоишься, тем дольше она не придет.  
Шерлок кивнул, возвращаясь к своему ноутбуку.  
Но течка так и не наступала.  
Через девять недель Шерлок вернулся с пакетом из аптеки и скрылся в ванной. Он вышел оттуда через полчаса, сияя от радости.  
— Хотя бы не беременность. На следующей неделе надо будет сделать еще один тест, если к тому времени не наступит течка.  
И Шерлоку пришлось пройти еще один тест.  
И еще через неделю он сдал кровь на анализы, чтобы быть уверенным, что ему не стоит беспокоиться.  
— Как я могу не волноваться? — расхаживал по квартире Шерлок. — Одиннадцать недель, Джон. Одиннадцать! Это… неслыханно.  
— Это необычно, но не неслыханно, — вздохнул Джон, поймав руки Шерлока. — Ты делаешь только хуже.  
— Ты слышал фармацевта. Моя течка должна наступить сильнее, чем обычно, чтобы привлечь как можно больше альф. Она может наступить на месте преступления, в кабинете Лестрейда, где угодно! Это может произойти слишком быстро, чтобы успеть вернуться домой. Разве ты не видишь в этом опасность?  
— Шерлок, все в порядке, — Джон позволил ему расслабиться в своих объятиях. — Если тебе будет от этого лучше, то я нигде не оставлю тебя одного.  
— Спасибо.  
На двенадцатой неделе Шерлок впал в отчаяние.  
Он вошел в гостиную, совершенно обнаженный, снял ноутбук с колен Джона и уселся на него сам.  
— Эм… привет? — Джон положил руки на его бедра. — В чем дело?  
— Мне кажется, нам нужно заняться сексом, — сказал Шерлок, словно обсуждая погоду. — Это запустит мою течку. Я пробовал мастурбировать, но это не сработало. Ты не возражаешь?  
— Нет, — ответил Джон, не в силах отрицать эрекцию, возникшую в своих брюках. — Но ты знаешь, что я не смогу тебя повязать?  
— Думаю, что альфа-член внутри меня напомнит моему телу, что я уже заждался течку.  
— Ты так считаешь? — Джон приподнял бедра, чтобы Шерлок смог стянуть с него брюки и белье. — А что, если…  
— Тогда мы просто займемся сексом, и это отвлечет меня от моего сломанного тела, — Шерлок обхватил член Джона рукой, крепко сжимая.  
— Ты не сломался, Шерлок.  
— Именно так, — Шерлок вытащил флакон со смазкой.  
— Шерлок…  
— Ты можешь немного помолчать? — Шерлок налил смазки на член, а затем завел руку себе за спину. — Просто сделай это, не превращая в проблему.  
— Черт побери, — Джон в недоверии покачал головой, а Шерлок приподнялся и насадился на его член.  
— Ах…  
— Ты готов? — Джон прервался, когда его сжали внутренние мышцы. — Ты уже…  
— Я сказал, что мастурбация не помогает, — Шерлок медленно опустился.  
— Ты…  
— Да, ты был занят, — Шерлок приподнялся, а затем снова опустился, член Джона проник в него полностью.  
— Занят?! — Джон вздрогнул. — Шерлок, если тебе нужно заняться сексом, ты знаешь — я всегда в твоем распоряжении.  
— Да, может быть, ты… — отрывисто говорил Шерлок между толчками Джона. — Но… в… обстоятельствах… О, Джон!  
Джон потянулся и провел пальцем по члену Шерлока.  
— Ты невозможен. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты...  
— Укуси меня. У меня начнется течка, а потом…  
— Нет, — остановился Джон. — Шерлок, если я укушу тебя сейчас, да, у тебя начнется течка, но она будет ложной, не в твоем естественном цикле. И это может иметь серьезные последствия. Омеги умирают от этого!  
Шерлок положил руки на грудь Джона.  
— Знаю, — он качнул бедрами, посылая искры удовольствия через них обоих. — Прости, это так…  
— Я понимаю, что ты в отчаянии, — Джон погладил его по спине. — Но не подвергай себя риску. Течка придет. Я обещаю, — он потянулся за поцелуем.  
— Хочу тебя, — пошевелил бедрами Шерлок.  
Запах Шерлока заполнял легкие, и Джон пробовал его на вкус, целуя и облизывая омегу.  
— Я так близко, чтобы наполнить тебя.  
Шерлок издал громкий крик, его член напрягся, и он кончил. Джон двинулся один раз, второй, и излился во влажную тесноту, слегка кусая Шерлока в плечо.  
Несколько минут они сидели на диване.  
— Я не думаю, что это сработает, — печально сказал Шерлок.  
— Все в порядке, — Джон все еще находился внутри омеги. — Все будет хорошо.  
Он погладил Шерлока по волосам.  
— Ты бы все еще хотел это делать? — спросил Шерлок, не глядя на Джона. — Даже если я действительно сломан?  
— Ты не сломан, Шерлок.  
— Но если бы был.  
Джон вздохнул и крепко его обнял  
— Я всегда хочу тебя, Шерлок. Независимо от того, что подкидывает нам жизнь.  
Шерлок кивнул, пряча лицо на груди у Джона.


	8. Двадцать шесть недель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Течка Шерлока еще не началась, и Джону нужно прояснить некоторые детали. А обычное дело приводит к погоне.

Через двадцать две недели после поездки Шерлока в аптеку все еще не было никаких признаков возобновления его цикла. Джон волновался об этом молча, а Шерлок возмущался вслух. Он посетил двух частных врачей, которые сказали ему, что он здоров и только накручивает себя. Это, конечно, не помогало.  
Единственное облегчение заключалось в том, что запах Шерлока не изменился — он все так же пах, как самая восхитительная омега, без намека на болезнь. Это было странно.  
И после двадцать пятой недели они оба перестали об этом упоминать.  
Поскольку Шерлок выразил озабоченность по поводу того, что он «сломан», Джон изо всех сил старался быть послушным и заботливым альфой, даже если это было сложно, когда омега, о котором ты заботишься, не хотел с тобой связываться. Он держал холодильник заполненным, укрывал задремавшего на диване Шерлока, массировал его плечи, если он долго сидел за столом, и доставлял удовольствие.  
Секс явно беспокоил Шерлока — он хотел быть рядом с Джоном и удовлетворять его стремление к близости, но использование смазки и тот факт, что они не всегда имели проникающий секс, служили напоминанием о таинственно отсутствующей течке.  
— Дело, — Шерлок бросил Джону его пальто. — Ты идешь?  
— Э-э, — Джон закрыл свой ноутбук. — Где?  
— Доклендс. Тело было найдено в стене офисного блока.  
— Городской парень, — Джон последовал за ним по лестнице.  
— Похоже, — Шерлок остановился у подножия лестницы и вздохнул. — Джон… я думал о… нашей ситуации…  
— Ситуации?  
— О физической стороне.  
— И…  
Шерлок не сводил взгляда со своих ботинок.  
— Я понимаю, как альфе трудно ждать, когда у омеги не начинается течка. И если бы ты хотел положить конец нашим отношениям… Если я не могу удовлетворить твои естественные желания…  
— Стой, — Джон поднял руки. — Откуда ты это взял?  
— Ты был… так добр, но будет трудно продолжить, если я никогда…  
— Шерлок, — Джон взял его ладонь. — Ты думаешь, что я забочусь о тебе только потому, что жду твою течку?  
Шерлок уставился на их руки.  
— Я предполагал, что твоя забота должна стимулировать мою течку.  
Джон недоверчиво усмехнулся.  
— Ты действительно самый большой идиот, ты это знаешь?  
— Почему? — Шерлок выглядел обиженным.  
— Потому что я не пытался гнездиться с тобой! — Джон сжал его руку. — Я пытался окружить тебя комфортом, потому что… ты мне нравишься. Я хочу тебя утешить.  
Шерлок моргнул.  
— Ты не пытался вызвать течку?  
— Нет!  
— О… — лицо Шерлока вытянулось. — Тогда я прошу прощения за неправильное толкование твоего…  
Джон потянул его рубашку и поцеловал. Шерлок напрягся, но потом расслабился.  
— Я ничего не делаю только потому, что должен, — пробормотал Джона, когда их поцелуй закончился.  
— Но я не твоя пара, — прошептал Шерлок.  
— Для меня это не имеет значения.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Тогда… дело?  
— Дело. Ты можешь расслабиться, Шерлок. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.  
— Я знаю.  
***

 

Грег и Шерлок осматривали тело, которое наполовину выходило из кирпичной стены. Джон подошел и прикоснулся к нему руками в перчатках.  
— Выглядит ужасно, — Грег кивнул на труп.  
— Это всего лишь тело, — пожал плечами Джон, подняв одну из его рук. — Сухое. Даже мумифицированное.  
— Как долго он здесь? — Шерлок близко наклонился к телу.  
— Трудно сказать. Может быть, несколько месяцев. А может двадцать лет. Нужно вытащить его оттуда, — отступил в сторону Джон. — Какие идеи, Шерлок?  
— Чей это офис? — спросил Шерлок у Грега.  
— Руководитель СМИ, — пожал плечами Грег. — Женщина-альфа сообщила о запахе и…  
— Запах? — нахмурился Шерлок. — От мумифицированного, высушенного трупа? — он резко вдохнул, чтобы проиллюстрировать свою точку зрения. — Вы что-то чувствуете?  
— Нет, — Джон тоже понюхал. — Ничего нет.  
— Итак… она захотела, чтобы ты нашел это тело.  
— Думаешь, она это сделала? — Грег достал свой планшет.  
— Нет, но она что-то об этом знает, — они вернулись в главный офис. — Расспросите ее…  
Шерлок не закончил предложение.  
Джон поднял голову, чтобы спросить, почему он остановился, но затем запах ударил его по носу, и он пошатнулся.  
Это был запах течки, но не похожий на прошлый раз. Не медленное начало, а концентрированный аромат, который скользнул ему прямо в горло.  
— Ох, — Шерлок наклонился вперед. Послышался стук капель, стекающий из его брюк. — О-о-о, — застонал он, когда судороги продолжились.  
— Черт возьми, — Джон потянулся к нему, как и Грег. Как и все альфы в этой комнате.  
Началось столпотворение.  
Джон злобно зарычал на Грега, который подходил все ближе. Шерлок вскрикнул, и какой-то альфа схватил его за пальто. Он быстро из него выскользнул и попытался сбежать. Его стремление к размножению было вытеснено желанием остаться в живых среди толпы незнакомых альф.  
Джон ударил Грега в голову, а затем толкнул Андерсона, заехав ему ногой в пах так, что он завыл.  
Джон зарычал на преследователей Шерлока, но они все кричали одно и то же.  
Мой, мой, мой, мой, мой.  
— Нет! — взревел Джон, пробираясь к Шерлоку.  
Шерлок бегал по кабинету, пытаясь уклониться от чужих рук. Несколько омег присоединились к нему, отталкивая тех, кто подходил близко, и пытаясь помочь ему сбежать.  
Джон ударил по кнопке лифта, его мозг кричал о том, что нужно поймать омегу и повязать прямо здесь перед всеми.  
Лифт тренькнул, но Шерлок был слишком далеко…  
— Я подержу его, — Грег положил руку на датчик. — Иди за ним.  
— Спасибо, — крикнул Джон, бросаясь обратно.  
Он подобрал огнетушитель и вытащил штырь.  
Шерлок и другая омега — рыжеволосая девушка — были загнаны в угол конференц-зала. Вокруг них стояло семь альф. Джон поймал испуганный взгляд Шерлока. Он поднял сопло огнетушителя.  
Шерлок схватил девушку-омегу и бросился на пол.  
Ледяной газ выстрелил из огнетушителя прямо в группу альф, которые зарычали от шока и боли. Это их не убьет.  
Крик агонии заполнил комнату, когда газ стал превращаться в дымку. Шерлок оказался на стороне Джона.  
— Джон… пожалуйста… нужен… ты…  
— Идем, — боль в паху была ужасной. — К лифту.  
Шерлок побежал, девушка за ним. Джон последний раз нажал на огнетушитель, прежде чем бросить его. Он догнал Шерлока и остановился, увидев Грега около лифта.  
— Все в порядке, Шерлок. Он не причинит тебе вреда, — быстро сказал Джон. Грег закрыл рот и нос рукой. — Быстро!  
— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок девушке-омеге, когда Джон потащил его внутрь.  
— Не за что, — улыбнулась она, когда Грег отпустил двери и они захлопнулись.  
Лифт пополз вниз. Шерлок застонал от отчаяния и опустился на колени.  
— Джон… — Шерлок начал расстегивать свои пуговицы. — Можно сделать это. Быстро…  
— Я не буду трахать тебя в лифте, — Джон поднял его с пола, и Шерлок прислонился к нему, его брюки были полностью пропитаны смазкой. — Ты потрясающе пахнешь…  
— Концентрированный запах течки. Слишком долго без… а! — Шерлок вздрогнул. — Джон! Я так пуст…  
Джон застонал и запустил руку в его штаны, скользнул между половинок и вставил внутрь два пальца.  
Шерлок пытался засунуть их еще глубже, но угол был неверным.  
— Джон!  
— Мы сейчас возьмем такси. И поедем домой. О, черт!  
— Нет! — воскликнул Шерлок, когда Джон отдернул руку. — Джон, пожалуйста, вставь их обратно.  
— Я не могу с пальцами в твоей заднице прогуливаться на людях. Везде альфы…  
— Ну так трахни меня! –Джон вздохнул и накинул на него свое пальто, а затем снова вставил пальцы. — Так хорошо, Джон! Нужно больше!  
Джон добавил третий палец, отчего у него даже начало болеть запястье.  
— Ты такой мокрый. Такой мягкий. Я войду в тебя так легко, Шерлок. Просто держись за меня. Вот дерьмо, что я делаю…  
Наконец лифт приехал на первый этаж, и Джон подтолкнул Шерлока свободной рукой. Шерлок тихо постанывал и стискивал задницей пальцы Джона.  
Это было чудо, что им попался таксист-бета. Джон бросил через загородку кучу купюр.  
— Бейкер-стрит, сейчас же. И я заранее сожалею о состоянии ваших сидений.


	9. Румянец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Течка Шерлока.

Джон не запомнил маршрут такси. Его сознание затуманилось запахом Шерлока. Краем глаза он заметил, как водитель поднял перегородку, чтобы не видеть своих пассажиров.  
Джон стянул брюки Шерлока и вставил сразу три пальца в его скользкую задницу. Смазка была на одежде, бедрах, капала на ковер, как сладкий сироп. Если следующий пассажир будет альфой, то из-за течного аромата он точно трахнет сиденье.  
— Черт, — Джон сжал свой член свободной рукой. — Шерлок. Мой Шерлок…  
— Наполни меня, — выдохнул Шерлок, покачивая бедрами и пытаясь трахнуться рукой Джона. — Просто вставь мне.  
— Подожди до дома, — стиснул зубы Джон.  
— Не могу дождаться, — Шерлок начал расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке.  
— Нет, моя сладкая омега, не показывай себя всем, — попытался успокоить его Джон. — Я трахну тебя, как только мы вернемся домой. Я повяжу тебя, пока ты не окажешься полностью заполненным.  
Шерлок застонал от этих слов.  
— Джон… пожалуйста…  
— Это может продолжаться целыми днями, — пробормотал Джон. — Твоя течка может длиться больше недели. Я мог бы быть в тебе изо дня в день, заставляя испытывать оргазм, позволяя твоему члену дергаться в моих руках, а заднице сжиматься вокруг моего узла… Тебе будет так хорошо…  
Шерлок закричал, когда пальцы Джона приласкали простату.  
— О!  
Из него вылилась новая порция смазки, попав Джону на запястье.  
— М-м, — Джон опустил голову, чтобы слизать эту сладость. Шерлок оглянулся на него, выглядя шокированным и возбужденным. — Твой вкус восхитителен.  
— Джон!  
— Мой омега… — Джон вытащил пальцы и заменил их своим языком, лаская мягкий опухший вход Шерлока. Ему было все равно, что они находились на публике. Единственное его желание заключалось в том, чтобы трахнуть и повязать этого омегу.  
Такси остановилось около их дома.  
— Убирайтесь! — крикнул водитель.  
Джон вытер лицо.  
— Шерлок, подтяни брюки. Сейчас же! — он вытащил омегу из кабины, оставив содержимое кошелька Шерлока в кармане сиденья в качестве компенсации.  
Они быстро зашли в квартиру и заперли за собой дверь.  
Шерлок сорвал с себя одежду, словно она горела. Он покраснел, смазка лилась из него в невероятных количествах. Джону нужно было немедленно его повязать. Ему нужно. Ему нужно…  
Он схватил Шерлока за рубашку.  
— Иди наверх. На свою кровать. Не трогай себя. И встань на четвереньки.  
Джон быстро написал записку для миссис Хадсон (хотя она, вероятно, слышала, что происходит) и отправился наверх.  
Шерлок лежал на кровати лицом вниз с выставленной задницей и раздвинутыми ногам.  
— Джон, пожалуйста, нужен узел…  
Джон стащил с себя всю одежду. Его сердце часто колотилось, он вспотел, и даже его чувства изменились — улучшилось зрение, усилился нюх, мускулы наполнились силой.  
— Шерлок, расслабься.  
Джон встал на колени позади него, хватая Шерлока за бедра и пытаясь медленно в него войти. Его ноги тряслись, Шерлок кричал от внутренней пустоты, и, черт возьми, это не продлится долго.  
Джон наконец проник в истекающую смазкой дырочку.  
— Ох… — Шерлок ахнул, откидывая голову назад и изогнув спину, когда его задница наполнилась и растянулась, как ему было нужно. Его член запульсировал, и он быстро кончил, забрызгав под собой простыню. Джон двинулся еще несколько раз. — Больше! Больше!  
— Да, — стоны и крики Шерлока заставили Джона начать трахать его в жестком ритме. Он опустил голову омеги на постель, двигаясь все быстрее и сильнее.  
— Хочу его… дай мне… — Шерлок прижался к нему еще больше, выпрашивая узел. Он склонил голову в сторону, показывая какой он хороший омега, что он заслуживает укус.  
— О! — Джон двинул бедрами, его узел скользнул внутрь Шерлока. Он старался не смотреть на его шею, на место, куда хотели вонзиться зубы. — Ты такой мокрый. Я растяну тебя…  
— Да, сделай это! — крикнул Шерлок, постанывая на каждый толчок. — Джон!  
Узел Джона застрял внутри омеги, отчего он застонал и начал изливаться снова и снова. Под ним Шерлок всхлипывал в радостной удовлетворении, его член дергался в сухом оргазме.  
— Ох… — Джон уложил их набок и расслаблено вытянулся позади Шерлока.  
— Спасибо…  
— Ты не должен меня благодарить.  
— Ты спас меня… Эти альфы… Если бы тебя там не было…  
— Но я был.  
— Я мог быть повязан насильно, — вздохнул Шерлок.  
Джон стиснул его в объятиях, когда его прошила очередная волна оргазма.  
— Все нормально. Я здесь, пока ты меня хочешь.  
— Если бы я позволил тебе укусить меня, они бы за мной не пошли, — признал Шерлок.  
— Верно, — Джон его поцеловал. — Но у тебя больше не будет настолько сильного начала течки.  
— Ты должен остаться. В любом случае.  
— Я никуда не ухожу.  
— Со мной.  
— Знаю.  
— И может быть… — Шерлок зевнул. — Я подумаю об этом. Может быть.  
Сердце Джона забилось сильнее.


	10. Принадлежность друг другу

Течка Шерлока длилась девять дней.  
Джон был измотан, Шерлок выжат. Сейчас они оба спали в спальне Джона, потому что сломали кровать Шерлока. Солнце просвечивало сквозь занавески, воздух был полон запаха течки.  
Джон сделал все, что мог. Он водил Шерлока в ванну и кормил его жидкими супами (хотя его пищеварительная система еще не совсем вернулась в нормальное с состояние, Джон беспокоился, что Шерлок умрет от голода), поил водой и сексуально удовлетворял.  
Дважды он просыпался от того, что Шерлок забирался на его эрекцию.

— Прости, — охнул Шерлок. — Я не мог дождаться.  
Джон сонно схватил его за бедра, позволяя Шерлоку трахать себя его членом, медленно качая тазом и глубоко насаживаясь.  
— Вот и… узел, — прошептал Шерлок, извиваясь задницей на Джоне.  
Джон застонал, чувствуя, как внутренние мышцы сжимают его член, и изливаясь во влажную глубину.  
Если бы они не предприняли меры, Шерлок, конечно же, забеременел.

Но не всегда все было сонно и медленно. После того, как они выпивали тонизирующий напиток, их заполняла энергия. 

Джон грубо обхватил Шерлока за бедра, насаживая на себя без прелюдий.  
— О, Джон!  
— Мой Шерлок… — Джон вдыхал его запах. — Ты прекрасен.  
— Да, Джон, — продолжал Шерлок, обнимая Джона за шею. — Глубже, давай!  
— Так сильно тебя хочу, — застонал Джон, облизывая его плечо. — Мой.  
— Твой!  
— Мой, — прорычал Джон, покусывая Шерлока за челюсть.  
Омега склонила голову в подчинении, его инстинкты толкали его на такое поведение.  
Джон задвигал бедрами и вновь излился.  
— Ох, — Шерлок провел рукой по шее в поисках повреждений. — Джон.  
— Шерлок.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Джон удивленно вскинулся.  
— Что?  
Шерлок напряженно смотрел в потолок.  
— Ты слышал.  
— Шерлок, — Джон взял его за подбородок и мягко повернул к себе. — Это твоя течка?  
— Я так не считаю, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Я думал об этом в течение долгого времени. Только… все не мог подобрать слов.  
— Потому что омеги влюбляются, когда они связаны, — понял Джон.  
— Традиционно, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Мне было бы интересно стать аномалией.  
— Шерлок…  
— Ты любишь меня, ведь так? Ты не ушел, когда я был… сломан. Ты сражался с другими альфами ради меня. Что это?  
— О, Шерлок, — обнял его Джон. — Ты на самом деле имеешь в виду…  
— Да, — кивнул Шерлок, прижимаясь к Джону. — Я хочу это. Хочу, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — всхлипнул Джон.  
Они поцеловались.  
— Значит ты… изменил свое мнение об узах? — спросил Джон.  
Шерлок моргнул.  
— Еще нет.  
— О.  
— Хотелось бы, чтобы был способ быть твоим без связи, — печально сказал Шерлок. — Мое тело хочет этого, но мой разум... Я боюсь потерять свою независимость.  
— Знаю, — погладил его по волосам Джон.  
— Ты хочешь принять ванну? Полагаю, у нас есть час или около того, прежде чем это снова начнется.

Джон застонал и встал с постели, чтобы открыть окно. Шерлок даже не пошевелился.  
Джон спустился вниз, чтобы принять душ. Везде был беспорядок. Миссис Хадсон хватит удар, когда она увидит, что случилось с диваном. И кухонным столом. И ковром.  
Джон принял душ и решил, что делать дальше. Раньше это казалось сложным, но теперь течка закончилась, и сейчас все стало ясно.  
Он оделся и тихо выскользнул из квартиры.  
***

 

Шерлок проснулся примерно через час, когда Джон положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Проснись, соня. Почти три.  
— М-м, уходи, — Шерлок уткнулся в подушку. — Принеси мне чай. И бисквит.  
— Я думал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — Джон приоткрыл занавески, впустив немного света.  
— Угу, — Шерлок спрятался под одеялом. — Уже день? Это ужасно. Выключи.  
— Надеюсь, что мы можем поговорить, — Джон поставил поднос на тумбочку. — Я принес тебе чай и тосты. Так что перестань капризничать.  
Шерлок сел на кровати.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста. Теперь… Шерлок, ты много чего говорил во время течки.  
— Я не лгал, — Шерлок отхлебнул чай. — Это все правда. Но насчет укуса… Моя следующая течка будет не настолько сильной, поэтому сомневаюсь, что окажусь в такой же опасности. Твоя метка защитит меня, но если нет риска… Прости, Джон, но я не готов на этот шаг.  
— Но я бы все равно хотел, чтобы ты был моим.  
— Я тоже, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Может, есть способ… Что это?  
Джона вытащил из кармана маленькую коробочку.  
— Шерлок, я понял, что мы можем принадлежать друг другу без метки.  
— Джон… — Шерлок раскрыл рот и широко распахнул глаза. — Это…  
— Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс…  
— О боже.  
— Ты окажешь…  
— Да!  
— Позволь мне закончить, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — Ты окажешь мне честь стать твоим мужем?  
— О, да! — Шерлок бросился в объятия Джона, прежде чем он открыл коробочку с кольцом. Они поцеловались, а потом Джон все-таки надел кольцо на палец Шерлока.  
— Тебе идет, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Только беты женятся, — недоверчиво сказал Шерлок. — Что мы делаем?  
— Будем мужьями без уз, — поцеловал его Джон. — Этого достаточно для меня, если тебе хватит.  
— Это так, — поцеловал его в ответ Шерлок. — Даже очень.  
— Майкрофт разозлится.  
— Знаю, — Шерлок отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на кольцо. — Не могу дождаться, когда расскажу ему об этом.


End file.
